Magical Calvin and HobbesReMi 2: Snow Goon Wars
by Sailor Androm3da
Summary: Calvin returns to Port Mystic to continue his training, but Petunia has joined forces with the Snow Demon king Blizzarus and are planning to attack Port Mystic with their snow goon army! Can Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, Calvin, and Hobbes all save the day?
1. Calvin Runs Away

"How do you explain this?" growled Calvin's mom one day.

"Explain what?"

"What you got on your geography report! Everyone knows that Canada is now an independent country! Go to your room until your father gets home!"

Calvin trudged up to his room, angrily.

"I guess she didn't take the geography report thing well, huh?" asked Hobbes.

"What was your first clue? Mom gets upset about every little thing I do! Well, I had enough, I'm running away from home!"

"To the Yukon, again?"

"No" Calvin said as he opened up a drawer in his dresser and got out his Dream Spinner "To Port Mystic!"

Calvin and Hobbes flew off that night on their broom. They flew through the clouds at breakneck speed.

"Why do you want to go to Port Mystic again?" asked Hobbes.

"I wanna continue my witchling training so I can perform bigger spells. Plus, it's the only place I can remember having a _real _adventure. Now, come on, it's almost morning."

The two friends flew off across the ocean and into Port Mystic. It looked just like Calvin remembered it. Calvin and Hobbes parked their broom on the beach and unpacked.

"Where will we sleep?" Hobbes asked "We can't afford to stay in a hotel!"

"Who needs a hotel when you got magic!"

Calvin performed a spell "Ghosts and ghouls give me a fright, make us the ultimate camp site! APPEAR!"

Before they knew it, Calvin created a campground with a warm fire and a tent.

"There we go. Now let's get some sleep. Tomorrow, we pay a visit to the DoReMi Magic Shop."

Meanwhile, in the Lunaverse, Petunia was hatching a sinister plan.

"Those witchlings are such a nuisance. But, no matter, I got the ultimate plan to stop them."

She poofed up a portal, and a strange man wearing white robes and ancient jewelry stepped out.

"Snow Demon Blizzarus, I called you hear in need of help."

"What do you want this time, Petunia?" he asked in a echoing voice.

"I need you and your army to aid me in a invasion of the human world to vanquish a trio of witchlings. Are you up for it?"

"Possibly, but it will cost you."

Petunia poofed up a bag filled with gold pieces "Is that enough?"

Blizzarus ripped it open, and all the gold trickled out "I'll see you tomorrow with my army."


	2. The Snow Goon Invasion

The next morning, Calvin and Hobbes got out of bed and started to walk to the shop.

"Patina!" called Calvin "It's me!"

Patina immediately bounced down the stairs "Calvin? What are you doing here?"

"Aw, my mom got cranky because I got a F on my geography report so I ran away here. I want to continue my training."

"Ok, ok, lets's get started."

They went out to the yard.

"Alright, Calvin, our first lesson will be to transform yourself into the animal of your choice."

"Okay, here I go! Gushing water and hot fire, make me a transmogrifier! APPEAR!"

A big cardboard box with buttons on it appeared right in front of Calvin "It worked!"

"Worked? You made a cardboard box!"

"No, this is a transmogrifier. It can turn you into any animal you want. Observe!"

Calvin set the dial to "Gorilla" and crawled inside.

"It's amazing what they can do with corrugated cardboard these days" Patina smirked as she pressed the button.

ZAP!

Calvin crawled out of the box. He was now a big, burly gorilla "Ta-da! I told you!"

"Yeah, pretty good. Now why not make yourself a banana?"

"Sure! My name is Calvin, not Alana, make me a juicy banana! APPEAR!"

A bunch of bananas popped into Calvin's hairy hands "Not bad if I do say so myself."

Calvin crawled back inside the transmogrifier and turned himself back to a boy.

"No more monkey business" said Patina "It's time we get serious. Now I will teach you about combat."

"Oh, yes! This will be sweet!"

"Now combat should only be used when your in a total pickle, don't use it unless you really need to. So to perform a basic magic attack, flick your Wandaler forwards and yell 'HA!'"

Calvin targeted a tree and flicked his Wandaler forward and yelled "HA!" and a bolt of magic shot out and went clean through the tree.

"Keep working on it." said Patina.

Just then, Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle got back from school.

"We're back, Patina!" called Dorie. But just as they saw Calvin, they ran towards him.

"Calvin!" cried Mirabelle "Great to see you again! What are you doing here?"

"Long story."

"Well, it's great to have you back, Calvin." said Reanne, patting him on the head.

Just then, a rattling noise came from the closet. It opened up, and Hiko tumbled out!

"Now we know where Conya learned that bit." giggled Dorie.

"Girls! This is urgent! The Lunaverse is-"

Hiko looked at Calvin "Well, hello. Who are you, sprout?"

"I'm Calvin" said Calvin "And this is Hobbes"

"Charmed. Now, you five, we need you immediately! The Lunaverse is overrun by creepy snowmen and they are trying to get to the portal so they can invade the real world! You got to stop them!"

"Okay, we're on it!" exclaimed Dorie.

Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, Calvin, and Hobbes all went to the Lunaverse and started flying around, searching for the killer snowmen.

"Killer snowmen?" asked Calvin "Doesn't that Hiko guy mean Snow Goons?"

"Snow Goons?"asked Reanne.

"Yeah, you see a while ago, I built a snowman and I wished for it to come alive, but it got possessed by Snow Demons and turned evil. It wanted to kill me and Hobbes, so it built an entire army to get us. But luckily, we managed to stop them with the garden hose. Sadly, my mom and dad didn't believe my story, and I got grounded."

"So you think the evil snowmen are the same ones that you fought a while ago?"

"Yes."

"It is possible, but who ever heard of Snow Demons?"

When they went downtown, everything was covered in snow, and the air blew ice pellets everywhere.

"They were already here."

"Wait, Hiko said that they were after portal, right?"

"...Oh no! We accidently left the portal open, and they're probably in the real world now!"

"There's not much we can do here, so let's get back to the real world and stop those Snow Goons!"

They flew back to the portal and back into the magic shop. When they went outside, it looked even worse. Snow Goons were everywhere, freezing people and animals with their ice breath, tearing down buildings, and making more and more of each other.

"This is going to take some work." shivered Calvin.


	3. Kidnapped

"With the windshield factor today, the weather will be cloudy with a chance of DOOM!" laughed Petunia as flew in.

"I knew you were behind all of this!" Dorie yelled "Stop this right now!"

"Never! This is payback for the suffering I went through when you defeated me. Now me and my Snow Goon army will turn you all into snow cones! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Petunia flew off again.

"We got to stop the Snow Goons before they tear apart the town!" said Hobbes "Calvin, do you remember how you defeated them last time?"

"Yeah! We need to find a hose!"

The gang flew to someone's backyard to get their hose, but when they turned on the faucet, nothing came out.

"The Snow Goons must've froze the pipes up." gasped Mirabelle.

"Gee, I guess Petunia actually thought about giving them brains. Why didn't I ever think of that?" said Calvin.

"How else will we stop them? Throwing snowballs at them will only make them bigger, and we have no water to freeze them up."

They all thought hard for a moment, then Calvin lit up "I know just what to do!"

Calvin flew his broom up to the sky and performed a spell "Help us end the Snow Goons' fun, by making me a fiery sun! APPEAR!"

Sure enough, Calvin created a giant fiery ball that lit up the entire town. The snow began to melt, but the Snow Goons didn't! They kept on causing mayhem.

"That's not right!" cried Calvin "No snowmen are prone to heat!"

"Haven't you forgotten, Calvin?" asked Reanne "These aren't ordinary snowmen! They're Snow Goons!"

"You're right. I guess we're going to have to kill them manually."

The five friends swooped into town and got off their brooms. The Snow Goons immediately seized after them, drooling in hunger.

Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, Calvin, and Hobbes started attacking them with their magic that Patina taught them.

"HA! ...HA!" Calvin shouted as he fired bolt after bolt of energy at the monsters. When the Snow Goons got hit, the just fell to pieces. _Literally. _All of the Snow Goons were now melted puddles of slush and debris.

"We did it!" cheered Dorie.

Petunia tried to fly away "Grrr! You defeated my Snow Goons! I'll be back, I swear it!"

"Petunia is trying to escape!"

"Not if I can help it." Calvin said with an angry look on his face. He fired a beam of magic at her, turning Petunia into a ice sculpture! She dropped to the ground instantly.

"That takes care of Petunia."

The five friends all celebrated,. But just then, a shot of magic came out of nowhere and froze Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle's legs! They started to levitate into the sky.

"What's going on?" asked Reanne.

"We've been frozen!"

The drifted off into the sky until vanishing into a dark cloud that was producing the Snow Goons. Calvin watched as the Snow Goons that he defeated started to come back to life! He and Hobbes got back on their broom and sped off to the cloud.

"I don't know what happened, but I think we're about to find out who's _really _behind this mess!"

_**STAY TUNED FOR THE BIG CONCLUSION!**_


	4. The Endless Stairs

Calvin and Hobbes landed inside the giant black cloud. There was a big machine that was mass-producing Snow Goons by the second, and a portal that sent the Snow Goons down to Port Mystic.

Hobbes heard loud noises coming from a door that read "DO NOT ENTER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES! THIS MEANS YOU!"

"I think we found out where the big boss is." said Calvin as they ran inside.

Behind the door was a colossal spiral staircase leading up. Calvin and Hobbes couldn't see the top.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" roared a deep voice "You pathetic ingrates! You will never foil my never-ending staircase! Your witchling friends are doomed! MUHUHAHAAHAHA!"

"Oh yeah?" called Calvin "watch us!"

Calvin and Hobbes ran up the stairs as fast as they could. About a half-hour later, they were still climbing to the top.

"How long have we been climbing?" panted Calvin as he took a deep wheeze.

"I don't know, I lost track when I couldn't feel my knees!" moaned Hobbes.

They looked at the statues of Snow Goons that were all over the stairs.

"What do you suppose these things are for? If you ask me, they really don't bring out the-"

"That's it!" exclaimed Hobbes "That is how we get to the top!"

"How?"

"See how that Snow Goon statue's arm is pointing down? We should go down!"

"Why? It'll only get us farther away from the top."

"Just trust me!" said Hobbes as he took off back down. Calvin quickly followed.

They ran down the stairs until they came across another statue.

"Now this Snow Goon statue is pointing up, so let's try going that way!"

They ran back up and they came to another statue that was pointing up again.

Calvin and Hobbes followed the pattern until they finally came to the big doors at the top.

"Wow, what would I do without you, Hobbes?" asked Calvin, grateful.

"Let's answer that question later! First, we need to save the girls and put a stop to the Snow Goons' evil plans!"

"Right, let's go!"

They opened the doors and walked inside. The big showdown was about to begin!


	5. The Final Battle

Calvin and Hobbes entered the throne room where Blizzardus was waiting for them. The entire room was a thick white color, and there were no walls.

"You ungrateful curs!" shouted Blizzardus "How did you get through my endless stairs? It's supposed to be impossible to solve for any mortal man!"

"First of all, _I _solved it, and second of all, I'm not a man. I'm a tiger!" explained Hobbes.

Calvin stepped forwards "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me, boy? I'm the king of all Snow Demons! I was the one who brought your snowman to life and ordered it to kill you. My Snow Goons would've ruled the Earth by now if it wasn't for you!"

"Forget that! Release my friends!"

Blizzardus held out his hand and a bubble containing Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle appeared in the center of the room "Since your obviously a smart little tyke, I say we make a deal. If I release your friends, you must become my slave for eternity."

"Heck, no!"

"It's either that or your friends become Snow Goon food!"

Calvin got angry. He didn't know what to choose. He got angrier and angrier until he screamed at the very top of his lungs "!"

While Calvin screamed, he accidently swung his wand out, and a blinding burst of magic zapped out of it and broke open the bubble that the girls were in. He stopped screaming and saw what he did.

"Calvin, you saved us!" cheered Dorie as she hugged him.

"Your welcome, just don't get so emotional, OK?" said Calvin as he tried to wriggle out of her grasp.

While the five friends celebrated their reunion, Blizzardus clinched his teeth. He held out his hands and raised them up. A giant, killer Snow Goon that was sixty-feet tall and had glowing purple eyes emerged from the floor "I see you made your choice" he chuckled "my servant will escort you to your cell!"

The humongous Snow Goon started walking towards Calvin with his hands out and his mouth watering. It smashed it's hand down on Calvin, but he quickly jumped away.

"I'm not going to be any slave of yours!" he barked as he dodged the monster's fist "Hobbes, get him!"

"Right!"

Hobbes charged towards the monster and sunk his fangs into it's body. The monster shook itself violently, trying to get Hobbes off. Hobbes flew off the monster, carrying away a big chunk of it in his mouth.

The monster roared loudly. As it screamed, the spot that Hobbes broke off started to swell until the monster got bigger!

"I think we're in trouble!" gasped Mirabelle while she and the others tried to fight back the monster's rage.

"My monster exceeds strength far beyond any mere Snow Goon! As soon as you urchins are crushed, me and my army will plunge the world into an eternal winter!"

Calvin jumped over the monster's hand as it tried to squash him "That's getting real old."

Hobbes dodged as hard as he could, but the monster grabbed him and squeezed him in it's hand.

"Hobbes! Oh, no! We have to save him!"

"But, how?" asked Reanne.

"I have an idea."

Calvin ran to Blizzardus' throne "I give up! I surrender! I change my mind, I will be your slave! Just please don't hurt my friends!" He dropped to his knees "Oh, mercy! Mercy!"

"Interesting how you have a sudden change of heart" said Blizzardus as he raised an eyebrow.

"But before I start, may I please have one final request?"

"Sure, what do you want? And make it snappy!"

Calvin had a sneaky look in his eye "A glass of water."

"A glass of water? Ok, fine."

Blizzardus gave Calvin a goblet filled with water "Drink up. It'll be the last drink you'll have for a loooooooong time."

Calvin started to bring the goblet to his lips, but right before he did, he ran over to the monster.

"What? What are you doing? Get back here, now!"

Calvin dumped the water on the monster. The water immediately froze up, leaving the monster immobile.

"Now, guys!" called Calvin.

Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle fired off their magic at the monster in unison, sending the frosty behemoth tumbling to the ground. Hobbes broke free of it's lifeless hand and joined the others.

Blizzardus exploded "NOOO! HOW DARE YOU VANQUISH MY BEAUTIFUL CREATION!"

The gang marched over to Blizzardus and pointed their Wandalers at him "By order of Queen Lumina of the Lunaverse, you are under arrest!" they all said.

Just then, Blizzardus started to vanish. He slowly faded until he was gone.

"Where did he go?"

"HAHAHA!" Blizzardus' voice echoed "This isn't the last time we meet! I'll be back some day! You haven't seen the last of me!"

As Blizzardus finished talking, the entire room rumbled and shook. The entire cloud was about to explode!

"Let's head for the exit!" hollered Calvin as he and Hobbes led the girls out the throne room, down the endless stairs, through the Snow Goon factory, and out of the cloud.

As they flew away, it blew up, sending snowflakes to fill the sky.

When they all reached the ground, they saw that all the Snow Goons were dead, and that Petunia had escaped.

"We did it!" they cheered.

Later on that day, the five friends held a party at the magic shop to celebrate their victory. There was cake and music and dancing. While Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle danced, Calvin and Hobbes sat at a table together.

"Was he really telling the truth about knowing who I was?" asked Calvin, picking at his slice of cake.

"I don't really know, but at least we saved the town."

After the party, Calvin decided that he and Hobbes should return home "I bet Mom really missed me by now, so we should better get going."

"Thanks for visiting!" said Dorie.

"Come back any time!" said Reanne.

"You know where we are!" said Mirabelle.

"Have a safe fly home!" said Loreli.

"Take care, kid!" said Patina.

Calvin and Hobbes waved goodbye as they flew off again into the sunset.

When they got home, they saw police cars everywhere. Hobbes saw a "Missing Child" poster with Calvin's face on it hanging on a mailbox.

"I think we should lay low for a while until this thing blows over." suggested Hobbes.

"Good idea."

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading, and check out more stories coming soon!**


End file.
